


To Binge

by spaghettideviant



Series: Plastic Beach [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettideviant/pseuds/spaghettideviant
Summary: Gavin has a surprise for Nikolai





	To Binge

**Author's Note:**

> A short, sweet collaboration with @wow_then on twitter for @sionfaileas' birthday. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Sion!!! You're an incredible person and a wonderful friend. I hope your day is amazing!

2014.

“Close your eyes.” Gavin keeps his hands on Nikolai’s shoulders, the medals on his decorative tailcoat jingling with each step. The night air around them is cold. The circus is quiet, save for the soft music drifting out of the big top, echoing in Nikolai’s ears. 

He sighs. “Gavin, what are we-”

“I love you.” Gavin keeps his hands steady, guiding Nikolai in a direction that he can’t see, his eyes shut tight. “Hopefully, you still love me.”

Frowning, Nikolai shakes his shoulders, pushing Gavin’s hands off of him. “I won’t if you don’t tell me where we’re going.” Gavin laughs, and Nikolai folds his arms, pouting. “I’m serious.”

“No you’re not,” Gavin hums along with the music, and Nikolai knows he’s right. Nothing Gavin ever does is enough to make Nikolai stop loving him, no matter how annoying or antagonistic. Nikolai loves him, and he’s made this clear, especially tonight. The circus is stationed in Paris, and Nikolai took Gavin after the show to see the city, admire the lights, smell the foods.

He proposed on The Pont des Arts.

Now, as Gavin’s hands find Nikolai’s shoulders once more, Nikolai can feel the ring on Gavin’s finger, cold metal pressing into his skin over the fishnets of his sleeves. 

Yes, Nikolai loves Gavin, no matter how hard he tries to hide it.

Gavin leads him towards the big top, and he stops asking questions. Sometimes it’s hard for Nikolai to keep up with Gavin’s antics. He’s outgoing and loud, where Nikolai is introverted and quiet. He doesn’t like talking, or being around other people, Gavin being the only exception. Gavin loves the spotlight, loves being around people and having a good time. Sometimes it’s hard for Nikolai to believe that he fell so hard for this idiot.

They’re so different, and yet so similar. It’s weird. They’re weird. Nikolai loves it.

The music grows louder as Gavin holds open the tent’s opening, and as they walk through the awning, past the food stands, towards the main stage. Gavin lets go of Nikolai’s shoulders, and Nikolai opens his eyes, blinking in the low light of the tent. 

Candles line the floor and the bleachers, flickering dim shadows across the whole stage. Fairy lights cover the poles hoisting the trapeze, dangling down and making the tent sparkle. Projectors cover the top of the tent with stars, swirling in slow patterns. The bleachers are filled with the members of the circus, support staff, performers. They each hold a single candle, smiling wide as Gavin guides Nikolai towards the center of the stage.

There are flower petals scattered in the center, surrounding a small alter, covered in lights and roses. Tina, Chris, and Nikolai’s brothers stand underneath it, holding matching bouquets.

Nikolai clenches his jaw, eyes wide. “What is this?” 

Gavin smiles, his hand warm against Nikolai’s palm, standing on his toes to kiss Nikolai’s cheek. “I called Tina while you were in the bathroom at dinner. Chris is ordained.”

“Gavin, I-”

“I love you.” Gavin turns, taking Nikolai’s other hand and squeezing, reassuring. “I can’t wait. You asked me to marry you, and I realized that’s the only thing I want, is to be with you.”

Nikolai looks around at the people in the bleachers, eyebrows knitting together. They’re all dressed nice, in suits and dresses. It looks official, like a real wedding. Nikolai knows he must look ridiculous, still in costume, still covered in makeup. It’s reassuring to see that Gavin is still in costume, too, and to know that Gavin loves him this much. That he went through the trouble of setting this up so Nikolai would know just how much he loves him.

It’s romantic, albeit a bit too much. Nikolai would marry Gavin in a bathroom, if it meant they could be together. “Okay.” Gavin grins, and Nikolai repeats himself. “Okay, yes. Yes let’s… let’s marry.”

Gavin laughs, probably at Nikolai’s poor choice in words. It wouldn’t be surprising. Nikolai doesn’t bother trying to be good at speaking English anymore. He takes Nikolai’s hand again, walking with him to the circle of rose petals, bouncing with each step. Nikolai feels awkward, with all of these people watching him, but feels a little better upon seeing his brothers.

Sergei shrugs, indifferent as ever. He’s tucked his bouquet under his arm so he’s less rigid when he stands. Beside him, Evgeni beams, his bouquet gripped tightly in his fist. His other hand is closed around something else, though Nikolai can’t see what. Gavin whispers something to Tina, and she lets Chris take the reigns. Gavin keeps Nikolai’s hands grasped in his own, holding them tight. Nikolai’s heart pounds. It’s happening, he’s getting married.

 

He bought Gavin’s ring months ago, thinking about the potential for a wedding. He wanted something small, quick. Getting it over with as soon as possible. Gavin was never close with his family, and Nikolai’s adoptive mother has passed. He wanted their wedding to be only them and their closest friends. 

And, he realizes, Gavin has given him that.

The ceremony is short. Chris doesn’t say a lot, and Nikolai doesn’t really hear him. He focuses on watching Gavin’s chest rise and fall with each breath, on the twinkling lights in his peripheral vision. It goes by so fast, part of Nikolai wishes he could pay closer attention, that his mind was photographic, and he could remember every single detail. 

Gavin sighs, and Nikolai blinks, realizing they’re already saying vows. “I didn’t have time to write anything.” There’s laughter. Nikolai is reminded of all of the people watching them. His face feels hot. “So, I guess I’ll just… wing it? I don’t know.” More laughter. Now Nikolai is nervous. He has to talk in front of these people? “Nik. I love you. I know I’ve said that a lot today, but I mean it. 

“I never thought I would settle, you know? Coming here, buying the circus, I thought I would just keep working until I die. I didn’t care about myself, I sunk all of my focus into work, into keeping the circus running smoothly. Then, I met you. You make me think about the future.  _ Our  _ future. I want stupid things now, like a house, kids. I didn’t think it was possible, but you made me even more stupid than I already was.” Gavin laughs, his face red. “I’m stupid for you, Nik. And it’s weird. 

“I want a boring, long life with you. And, it’s insanely funny that you proposed to me today. I was going to wait until our anniversary to ask you.” 

Nikolai laughs, shaking his head. He feels better, hearing Gavin speak. “Stupid.”

“I know! I’m so stupid!” Gavin laughs, too, rubbing Nikolai’s hands with his thumbs, thinking about what else to say. “You make me happy, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, too.” He bites his lip, shaking his head. “Я люблю тебя.” 

It’s the most butchered, horrible Russian Nikolai has ever heard, but it’s cute that he tries. There’s a collective  _ awe _ from the people, and Nikolai’s nervousness returns.

He hates people, he hates talking to them. Most of the people in here have never heard Nikolai speak, why should that change? He has things he wants to say to Gavin, to return that sentiment, but he can’t bring himself to. His mouth falls open, and no words come out, they can’t. They won’t. Nikolai glances over at his brothers again, eyes panicked. Evgeni whispers to him in Russian, telling him it’s okay, that it’s fine. He can speak.

“Nik?” Gavin raises his eyebrows, patient, but playful. “You don’t have to.” 

Chris confirms this, telling Nikolai that they can just move on. It’s hard. He feels torn. He really wants to say something, knows that he probably should. The tent is quiet, too quiet for Nikolai to feel comfortable. 

He takes a breath, then lets go of Gavin’s hands, surprising him. Nikolai pulls him closer, digging his fingers into Gavin’s hips until their chests are pressed against each other. He learns down to whisper, for only Gavin to hear, starting by repeating Gavin’s horrible Russian. 

“I love you. I’m sorry. I’m nervous.”

“You’re fine,” Gavin whispers back, his breath hot on Nikolai’s neck. 

Nikolai sighs, shutting his eyes and leaning closer. His lips brush Gavin’s ears as he speaks. “You are my whole world. I don’t know how I ever lived without knowing you. You’re goofy, and obnoxious, and kind, and caring. You mean so much to me, please don’t ever leave me.”

Gavin sniffs, his arms coiling around Nikolai’s torso. “I won’t.” 

“Good,” Nikolai kisses Gavin’s ear. “I don’t know what to say. You’re wonderful, and I will be right beside you until we die in bloody train crash.”

_ “Train crash?” _

“I love you.” Nikolai whispers one last time, pulling away. Gavin is crying, though Nikolai isn’t sure why. He’s said all of this before. Maybe it’s the moment, but Nikolai feels tears gathering in his own eyes as well. He keeps his hands firm on Gavin’s hips while Chris continues talking, making them repeat things to each other. They whisper, and Nikolai catches brief glimpses of people in the bleachers leaning in or yawning, wondering why they won’t talk as loud as Chris.

Gavin pulls Nikolai’s attention back on him, eyebrows raised. Nikolai feels better, focusing on him. 

Evgeni hands Gavin a ring so he can slide it onto Nikolai’s finger. His face feels hot, tears streaking his makeup. He must look like a sociopath, but he stops caring. This is what he wanted. A small ceremony with only his closest friends. A brief declaration of their love before they go back to the way things were, closer together than ever before. 

They whisper their  _ I do’s. _

There’s applause when they kiss, and Nikolai jumps. Part of him forgot the crowd was there. Gavin laughs at him, pulling him back down to kiss him again. It’s freeing for Nikolai to know that he’s loved so deeply, that Gavin will always be there for him, will always support him.

Will always love him, no matter how weird or how strange Nikolai is.

Gavin will always be there.

Nikolai is going to be there for Gavin, too.


End file.
